The Life Of Bella Fox
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: Meet Bella Fox as she endures many wild adventures with her four mutant turtles sons, and her friend (possible mate), Splinter (aka) Hamato Yoshi. Also, Bella might end up as Karai (aka) Miwa's step-mother! (Set in the 2k12 series)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes a new story again! Get used to it! Also, I edit 'TMNT: Baby Sitting' and 'Slash And Love' So go check them out! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not owned the TMNT**

**Bella Fox belongs to me, xXNightWatcherXx**

* * *

**The Life Of Bella Fox**

**Chapter 1:** **Meeting A Rat And Four Baby Turtles**

* * *

"Where the heck am I?" I was walking around the sewers tunnels not knowing where to go and how to get out! Oh, you guys might be wondering how in the world I got into the sewers. Well it's a funny story actually, but before I tell you let me introduce myself.

Hi! My name is Bella Fox but you can call me Bell. I'm 28 years old; I have a black, boy-cut hair which is kind of like Rihanna's hair when she has it short. I have tan skin, thin lips, small ears, long arms and legs, a thin body, I also have green eyes and dressed in a nice black t-shirt that said 'No one is perfect' in pink letters, wore a long blue jeans and some black sneakers from Nikes.

Okay, enough about me. So like I said, I'm walking around the sewers tunnels, how? Well, it was around 8:00pm at night and I was on my way home from work till a bunch of PD's came out of the alley and surrounded me. You can stay that I kick their asses ran for dear life.

As I ran I didn't know where to hide and the PD's were right behind me! So again you can say that I went into the sewers to hide from them but they also went into the sewers and looked for me.

I ran into a few tunnels and found a hole in the wall, so I went in an hide, after a few minutes of them looking for me, they give up and went back up to the surface. (Which somehow they did)

I got out of the hole and went to find a way to out of here. So here I am, lost in the sewers not knowing where to go. To be honest I don't know how the PD's got out of here, but they did and I'm still here looking a little lost.

Damn, I tell you, this place is like a maze! As I walk and look for anything to help me get out of here I heard a soft whimper. I raise a brow as I trail to where the noise was coming from. I kept walking till I saw something moving behind one of those empty boxes. I walk over to them and look over to find a….Baby turtle, a mutant turtle to be exact!

I move the boxes and took a good look at the turtle; he has baby blue eyes, light green scales, a tannish-yellowish plastron, has some freckles on his cheeks and was wearing a diaper. Also, don't ask how I know it was a boy, I just knew.

I couldn't help but look at him in awe, he was so cute! "Hey there cutie." The baby turtle look up and stare at me. I chuckle and try to pick him up which to my surprise he let me pick him up.

I couldn't stop grinning as I held him tight in my arms. "You are so cute, yes you are!" The baby turtle started to giggle and reach his hands to touch my face. "Where's your parents little fella?" Just as I was about to walk towards other tunnel, I heard a noise and turn around to see who made it.

I turn back around to head towards the tunnel but then I heard the noise again and sprung around to see who was making that stupid noise but as I look I saw a giant brown mutant rat standing right in front of me and behind it was three little mutant baby turtles.

I don't what happen or what I was thinking but in mid seconds I fell to the floor and past out.

* * *

"Miss, miss?" I flutter my eyes open and look around; it's seemed to look like an abandon sub-way station and also look like I'm lying on a couch. I kept looking around till I stop as I saw that mutant rat standing right in front of me and he was somewhat looking worried.

"Miss, are you okay?" I blink a few times before nodding my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't know what else to say but then saw the four baby turtles crawling behind the rat and was staring at me like if I was some kind of alien.

The baby turtle that I found crawl up to me and was trying to climb on top of me. I smile and pick him but then look back at the rat and frown.

"Who are you, what are you?" The rat sighs and sat on a chair next to me and said. "My name is Hamato Yoshi but you can call me Splinter and these baby turtles are my sons." Again I blink before nodding. "Okay, but what are you guys."

That's when he told me about how when he used to be human and live with his wife Tang-Shen and his daughter Miwa. He also told me about the battle between him and this guy name Oroku Saki (aka) The Shredder and how that guy kill his wife and burn down his house making him lose his daughter. He also told how he came to New York to try to find a new life, then told me about how he was following these men and the men caught him spying on them and try to kill him.

Then he told me how he fell into the sewers while fighting the men and also dropping the baby turtles, along with some ooze falling on top of him and the turtles and how they got mutated and became what they are now.

I nodded taking every word he said. "So miss…" "It's Bella Fox, but you can call me Bell." Splinter nodded then said. "Bell, how did you end up into the sewers?" I sigh and told him how I was be chase by PD's and ended up hiding here and not knowing where to go.

Splinter nodded as he got up. "Well Bell, I can help you find a way out of here." I was going to say yes but then stop. I look down at the turtle in my arms and look at the other baby turtles.

That's when it hit me. "With all due respect Splinter, I can stay down here and help you raise these baby turtles, I mean you can't do it by your self can you?" Splinter look at me for a moment then sigh. "I appreciate the offer Bell but…" I put my hand out and stop him. "Please, I want don't want to do this all on your own besides…"

I look around and smile. "You might need my help to get you guys some stuff to survive and some stuff for the kids."

Again he thought about this for a moment then said. "Are you sure, we don't want to be a burden to you." I shook my head and smile. "Very well, I guess you can stay and help." My smile turns into a grin as I got up and handed the baby turtle to him.

"Great, I just need to get my things and we can get started." He smile as he decided to show me a way out of here, as we found a manhole I climb out and started to head toward my apartment to get my things. As I get closer and closer, I had just realized something. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Well, there it is, tell me what you guys think. :)**

**Please Read And Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not owned the TMNT **

**Bella Fox belongs to me, xXNightWatcherXx**

* * *

**The Life Of Bella Fox**

**Chapter 2: Naming The Four Turtles And Fallen In Love With A Rat.**

* * *

It has been weeks since I've met the rat and the four baby turtles and everything was going pretty well if I must say. I have decided to with them and help around the place. Not only have that but helped them and myself get the stuff we need. So every pay-day I go to a store and buy the stuff we need and bring it to our home. And every night when the kids and I am asleep Splinter will go through the tunnels and also look for things we need.

It was around 9:00pm. I was feeding the kids while Splinter look through the stuff he found in the sewers. "We need to give them a name." I ask. Splinter stops what he was doing and turns to look at me. "A name?" He asks with concern.

I turn to him and nodded. "Of course I mean…we can't keep calling them baby or kid now can we?" Splinter nodded. Then he pulls out a _book of Renaissance_ and opens it. "Hm…this is interesting." I then stop feeding the boys and put them in their play pin that Splinter found and walk over to him and look the names of the four famous _Renaissance artist_.

Then an idea pop uup in my head as I took the book fromSplinter and sat down in front of the kids. "I think we should name them after the _Renaissance artist_!"

Splinter then walk over to me and sat down looking over the book and to me and to the kids. "Hmmm…I guess that would be fine." I nodded and then ask. "So…who's the oldest?" Splinter them look back at his sons and thought for a moment.

"When I bought them at the pet store the woman who I bought it from said that the one who is laying down next to the smallest one is the oldest while the other who was also lying next to the smallest is the second oldest, the one who has a gap tooth is the third oldest and the smallest one is the youngest, she also said that the smallest is a runt of the litter." I nodded then ask one more question. "So are they're all related and where did the third oldest get the gap tooth along with the second oldest who has a crack on his left side of his plastron?"

Master Splinter closes his eyes and sighs. "He got the gap tooth when he and his brothers fell in the sewers and hit the ground hard on his face but luckily he survives that fall which was a miracle, same with the second oldest and the woman said that they're all related."

I nodded again and look back at the names of the _Renaissance artist _and smile. "Leonardo." When I said the name the oldest of his brothers woke up and began to crawl towards me. I giggle as Splinter picks him up and put him on his lap. "I guess that's his name now since he responded when I said it."

Then I said. "Raphael." The second oldest who was now wide awake, came crawling to Splinter and blink. "Guess that's your name little one." I look back at the other two and smile. "Donatello." The little turtle with the gap tooth came crawling over here with full speed. I laugh as he trips on Splinter's tails and try to get up.

Splinter then pick him up as well and said. "I guess that's his name also." I nodded and turn to the smallest one. "Then I guess the smallest one Is Michelangelo." Just as I said his name he came crawling over to me and was giggling like if Christmas has come to town.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laugh and pick him up and put him on my lap. "Now that we named them what should we do?" Splinter then got up and took the four baby turtles and places them in a crib that I bought from the store. "For now we should rest, we can think of something tomorrow morning."

I started to yawn but nodded. After that everyone went to bed including me. As I went to bed I thought of what was happening to my life but not only that but to me. I was having this feeling that I haven't felt in years. I try to shake it off and forget about it but it keeps coming back.

"What's wrong with me?" I got up from bed and walk over to the bathroom. Then I took a look at the mirror and sigh. "I look like shit." I thought to myself. I wash my face with water and went straight to my bed. I try to sleep but couldn't, then an imaged of Splinter came into my mind and I froze. "Shit." I curse to myself as I realize what was going on with me. Even though it has been a few weeks since I met him but for some reason I couldn't take him out of mine mind!

I was fallen in love with a rat and that rat is…Splinter.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! XD Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please Read and Review! =D**


End file.
